epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Weeb Shit vs Anything News with Tohru and Kanna
it's another lovely day in Kobayashi's appartment, where Tohru is doing some dusting* Tohru: *while dusting* ~Chu-Chu Yeah!~ ~Without you!~ ~Chu Ch- OH! *she puts her duster away* Hello, fellow readers of the Wiki! I'm Tohru the Dragon! And this is my good friend, Kanna! Kanna: *pops up* Hello. Tohru: Season One of Weeb Shit vs Anything has been a pretty wild ride so far! We've had laughs, we've had tears, many sucker MCs were flattened to the ground! And all-in-all, it's been an experience of bonding! Kanna: I remember when Neil Armstrong made that panty joke at the expense of Sailor Moon. Tohru: But now we're in the homestretch! There are three more battles left for this season, and they'll be pretty intense! For we've got the most EXPLOSIVE matchup yet! Kanna: A battle between two bullied kids. Tohru: And a fight between the mightiest alien protectors of planet Earth! But before we get to those battles, a new Spider-Man movie premieres in just a few days by the time of this update! Kanna: Ooh, I love Spider-Man! Tohru: Mm-hmm! And so does TCalderon, for there'll be a non-anime battle all about Spidey to cash in on the hype! I MEAN- Er, to celebrate! Hehe! Kanna: Wait, didn't Spider-Man already battle that green haired kid who goes to that superhero school? Tohru: Oh no, this'll be a different version of the character! Many different versions! You'll see~ Kanna: Hmm. OH! Lady Tohru, aren't you also gonna be in another battle? Tohru: I believe so! One that's not part of Weeb Shit! I forget who my opponent is, though. I think they might be a fox goddess or something? Whatever, I'll squash them like I did that Irken! Kanna: Hmm. Well, Wiki-readers, I do believe that's everything. Tohru: Yep! Two non-Weeb Shit battles, one of which features me! Then Weeb Shit will return with the final three battles of season Season One! Afterwhich, Season Two will premiere! Kanna: Wait, didn't TCalderon say something a bonus battle after the finale? Tohru: I thought I heard something about that, but I don't see it happening anytime soo- ???: FUS-RO-DAH! (suddenly the walls of the appartment are destroyed by a mighty gust of wind!) Tohru & Kanna: GAH! (Kobayashi comes out of her room) Kobayashi: Tohru?! What's going on?! Tohru: I-I dunno! Kanna: Hey! Look! (they look and see a man in viking armor, wielding a sword and shield! It is the Dovahkiin from Skyrim!) Dovahkiin: I am the Dragonborn! I have come to challenge the Legendary Mother of Dragons! Kobayashi: ...Huh? Dovahkiin: YOU! Kobayashi: What about me? Dovahkiin: I have come to challenge you in combat! So that we may see who is truly worthy to slay the Evil Dragon, Alduin! Kobayashi: ...What are you talking about?! Dovahkiin: Meet me in the battlefield! Do not be late! *heads off* Kobayashi: ... Kanna: ... Tohru: ...Congratulations, Kobayashi-San~! You're gonna be in a rap battle! Kobayashi: ...............WHAT?! Category:Blog posts